


A wall between Kings

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hatesex, M/M, Sex Talk, Teasing, aggressive dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil arrives at the barricaded Erebor to taunt Thorin in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wall between Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers from the trailer/tv spots/ and released clips.

Negotiations had gone sour as the Elvenking approached the gates of Erebor along with Laketown’s bargeman.  Rejection by arrow was the only statement the dwarf king made.  Annoyed and insulted, the Elvenking granted the dwarves one day to reconsider and took his army back to Dale.

When the moon held itself over the mountain, Thranduil quietly left his army upon his stag.  He did not go unspotted as a few of the dwarves were on watch, standing above the blocked entrance.

“Get outta of here ye ugly rat!”

An uncouth voice snarled down to the Elvenking from the mouth of the bald dwarf.  Thranduil showed no care for the dwarf’s words and spoke with sovereign command.

_“I demand to speak with your king if he dare show himself.”_

“King Thorin doesn’t need to waste his time with the likes of ye!  Come mornin’ ye will beg for mercy!”

The Elvenking blinked slowly with annoyance and turned his attention to the halfling nervously watching him.

_“Bring Thorin to me.”_

Bilbo gulped as the other dwarves snarled at the disrespectful elf.  Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori and Ori were all standing there with him.  Balin could see Bilbo’s thoughts of retrieving Thorin but he shook his head, unsure how to proceed.  The hobbit nervously glanced back to the elf and his companions.

“I think we should let Thorin know he wants to talk.”

Dwalin stomped over aggressively.

“And why should we listen to that elf.  If ye don’t remember Bilbo, he was the one who threw us into the dungeons.”

Bilbo starred with and awkward ‘uhhhh’. 

“Well what if he’s willing to, I don’t know, retreat and call off this war?”

Dwalin glared at the halfling before leaning over the wall and hollering to the elven lord.

“Eh pointy ears!  Ye plannin’ to surrender?”

Thranduil’s eyes widened with a haunting, bloodlust smile.  He spoke nothing and Dwalin spat at the unresponsive elf.  Bilbo felt unease at the Elvenking’s expression and snuck off to fetch Thorin.

The other dwarves continued to taunt the Elvenking but Thranduil’s smile grew as he heard the clattering steps of an armored king approaching.

“You’ve come to beg again?”

Thorin’s image slowly rose over the edge of the wall, looking down with superiority.  Thranduil contained a grin, despite his revealing smile and pursed his lips, ready to speak.  However the dwarf king responded before the elf and he emphasized certain words with disdain.

“I might be willing to ‘reconsider’ your offer ‘Elvenking’.  But I would require you kneel before me.”

Thranduil glared slightly and kept still for a moment.  With a quick tilt of his head and a quizzical expression, he responded in an ‘honest’ tone.

_“Do forgive me but I cannot hear you.  Perhaps we can speak in closer quarters?”_

Thorin’s lips shifted with annoyance as his dwarves growled, seeing through the elf’s lies.

“Do you take me for a fool?”

The Elvenking smiled and walked his stag forward, building the dwarves anxiety which each step.

“Stay back ye bastard!”

Dwalin was always the most vocal but his words fell on deaf ears. 

_“I do not presume anything.  Why bother imagining such things when you display it so flawlessly?”_

More shouting and curses followed as the Elvenking reached the rock-wall blocking the entrance.  The dwarves leaned over the edge in order to see what the elf was planning.  Thranduil looked up with a delighted smirk when Thorin joined them.

_“Only a foolish king leans for another.  If you would like to regain your nobility then speak to me as one king to another.”_

Thorin glared with a low growl and marched down the steps to a small hole in the rock piled wall. 

“How dare you speak elf!  I will have your head on a spear where you will speak no more!”

Thranduil had dismounted while the dwarf came to him.  However he leaned against the wall, just out of sight and kept quiet.  Thorin’s eyes wandered in confusion and his anger grew, knowing the elf was mocking him.

“Cowards!  All of you!  You are the one with no integrity!  You are no king!”

An armored arm, raised into view, grabbing the dwarf king’s attention.  Thorin stared intently, unsure of the Elvenking’s actions.  Slowly Thranduil unlatched his armguard, letting it slide off entrancingly.  The dwarf gulped as he watched the metal plating protecting the elf’s hand fall off next.  Delicate, pale fingers traced the side of the gap they spoke through. 

The seducing movement was followed by the elf leaning against the gap, blocking the view.  Thranduil slid down with his cape catching on the rocks slightly and his hair slipping over the rough surface, filling the gap as he leaned his head towards the dwarf king.  The Elvenking’s eyes were bright with the moon illuminating his armor and he whispered a command.

_“I demand to speak in private.”_

Thorin breathed heavily, trying to contain himself as he understood the elf’s suggestive actions.  He quickly turned his attention to the dwarves that were now standing behind him, gazing awkwardly.  The dwarf king glanced at them nervously and quickly snarled at their disrespectful stares.

“What are you looking at!?  Find the Arkenstone!”

The younger dwarves scurried away with frightened looks but Thorin’s eldest friends stared with concern before leaving their king alone.  Bilbo stayed until Balin pulled him away.

A faint whimper caused Thorin’s eyes to widen and he whipped his attention back to the sight of the Elvenking’s slender neck glowing in the moonlight.  Blonde hair complimented the elf’s skin as he began to detach his shoulder guards. 

Thorin hovered over the gap, watching as his rage grew with lust from every movement.  His mouth dried as he gaped at the sight and he spoke with a deep, yet hushed tone.

“What are you doing here elf?”

Thranduil chuckled lightly, pulling his black gown to reveal his shoulder.

_“Does stupidity fill the Durin line with pride?”_

A low growl resonated through the rocky gap.  The Elvenking smirked to himself and pulled his hair aside to reveal bruises on his necks.

_“Did you think I would have forgotten the damage you left on my skin?”_

Thorin glanced over the dark marks and the corner of his lip rose into a mischievous grin. 

“I believe you’re trying to forget something Thranduil.  But I remember it clearly…”

Thranduil hummed with a smile and stood while his garment and cape fell off his body, exposing his enticing spine to the dwarf but nothing lower. 

_“Oh?  I recall my own memories as well.”_

The Elvenking moaned lightly as he slid his back against the rocks enticingly.  Thorin licked his lips as his breathing slowed.

“I remember the sound of your voice mirroring that of a desperate wench…”

Thranduil raised his body with red scratches lining his backside from the hard surface.  Thorin’s eyes intensified with dark lust and he clenched his teeth while the elf spoke.

_“I recall the desperate pleas that managed to escape your beastly howls…”_

The Elvenking slid down again and the two kings continued to exchange words.

“Your back seems to have healed the marks of my ownership.”

_“And it appears mine are being hidden under your armor.”_

Thorin rolled his lip under his teeth with an aggressive growl while Thranduil teased to reveal his hips.

“I promise to damage your perfect skin beyond the healing of Elrond himself.  I will mark you as the whore of Erebor…”

A faint whimper followed by the subtle exposure the elf’s crease of his cheeks caused Thorin’s erection to thrust against the stone.  Thranduil chuckled, hearing the sound of cloth rutting against rock and slithered down with his elegant hair gracefully sliding against his skin.

_“You have not changed dwarf king.  Unable to resist manipulation even with your Kingdom returned.”_

Thranduil glanced over his shoulder with a seductive look.  Thorin grinned wickedly and spoke with a bitter, amused tone.

“It is not I who is writhing undignified against old rubble in front of my own enemy.”

 The Elvenking hummed in amusement and quickly stood to his full height, bringing his still armored knee to rest in the gap, perfectly concealing his genitals from sight.  Thranduil leaned down against the wall, arching his back to reveal his entire nude torso to the dwarf king.  His head, however, was just out of sight, but his hair draped over his neck and slightly hid his exposing nipples.

“ _Perhaps you’re correct dwarf king…”_

Thranduil grinned to himself, hearing the sounds of Thorin’s rutting and frustration as he tried to see the elf’s genitals.  When Thranduil removed his trousers was a mystery to Thorin, but none more than how the elf’s leg armor remained intact.  As the Elvenking continued to speak, the dwarf’s eyes wandered over the elf’s slender figure, seemingly more attractive with the silver boots enhancing Thranduil’s pose.

_“It was not long ago when the subtle shift of my hips captured your attention and granted you the utmost pleasure…”_

Slowly the elf’s hips rocked forward entrancingly, sending Thorin the image of their prior encounter.  The tense dwarf king let out an aggressive moan, licking his lips as lust filled his vision.  He spoke with slight difficulty to contain his growing desires.

“Your mistaken elf…  You were the one who cried out as I slammed you against your own walls…”

Thorin swallowed dryly as he watched the elf’s hand slide seductively over Thranduil’s white, soft thigh.  A finger gracefully touching the skin, guiding the dwarf’s attention to the elf’s nether regions still hidden by the strategically placed knee. 

_“What is wrong Thorin?  The power behind your words is fading.  Are you distracted?”_

A deep, lust-filled growl poured through the rocks, followed by Thorin’s response.

“Show yourself elf.”

_“You do not command me dwarf king.”_

Slowly Thranduil glided his fingers over his alluring hip bone and vanished behind the elf’s backside.  Thorin gulped as soft moans escaped the elf’s lips.  Slender hips continued to thrust towards the dwarf but appeared to curl with excitement to the hidden fingers. 

“Submit to me Thranduil…”

Thorin’s demanding voice caused the Elvenking to breathe deeply and roll his hips quicker.  The dwarf king clenched his fists as his erection demanded attention.  However, he refused to give into the Elvenking’s seduction and continued to watch with growing need.

Thranduil was indeed fingering himself dryly but carefully with one finger.  He moaned as he spoke, hearing Thorin’s movement reveal his fading control.

_“How foolish you are to stay behind your walls when beyond them lies the comfort you so desire.  I offer you relief under the stars yet you stand there watching unfulfilled.”_

Thorin dug his nails into the stone, trying to resist the elven temptation before him.

“I believe you are mistaken, Thranduil.  Your prior attempts to mask your desperation to be sated by my shaft alone have left your intentions exposed.”

A light gasping-moan made the dwarf grin with power.  He spoke with seductive intrigue to the hidden faced Elvenking.

“Do you miss me ripping off your crown while you writhe beneath me?”

Thorin groaned deeply as he watched the Elvenking’s body shudder from his words.  Thranduil’s chest expanded while he breathed hard, moaning from the memory.  His fingers stopped moving as he tried to regain power over the dwarf.  A smirk cornered the elf’s lips and he lowered himself slowly until his eyes met the dwarf’s while he spoke.

_“Thranduil, mênu bakhuz ubzar…” (Thranduil, hammer me deeper.)(Khuzdul)_

The two king’s stared, one in shock and the other with a victorious glimmer in his eye.  Thorin’s teeth chattered upon hearing the elf speak his dwarven language.  His fists uncurled and one hand slipped under the chain mail hiding his trousers. 

With difficulty the dwarf untied the rope of his breeches and grasped his shaft tightly.  Thorin’s eyes gave into his desire and he moaned heavily with a deceiving surprise for the elf.

 “Racnya rhaw Thorin.”  _(_ Break my body Thorin.)(Sindarin)

The Elvenking’s lip trembled and his eyes widened.  He too faltered and continued to thrust his finger into his entrance.  Both king’s moaned to each other, groaning deeply with lust taking over.

Thorin stroked his shaft harder with every steaming breath from the Elvenking in the cold night air.  Thranduil’s intense eyes never blinked as he pleasured himself.  The dwarf king found the elf’s unyielding stare aggravating but it drove his lust wild with a desire to tame Thranduil.

Attempting to match the elf’s fierce gaze, Thorin groaned with possession.

“Faster Thranduil.”

The Elvenking moaned deeply but disobeyed the command.  Thorin’s lips curled in anger and his eyes widened with desperate need to dominate the elf.  He thrust harder into his own hand, gripping the stone wall and imagining he was on the other side, ramming into the Elvenking.  

Thranduil’s focus began to drift in annoyance as his shaft demanded attention.  He knew he would never convince Thorin to finger himself as a curious dwarf may be nearby.  It was easier for the Elvenking to display himself in the vacant area, capable of sensing a nearby presence. 

A glare met the dwarf’s eyes as the Elvenking growled with frustration.  Thranduil’s slightly enraged voice challenged Thorin’s control as they stood still as equal enemies.

 _“Know that if it were not for this barrier I would have drove your body into the earth and stolen your kingship before your kin as you beg your master for forgiveness_.”

Thorin growled with rage and gripped his shaft harder.

“I would not speak if I were in such a vulnerable state as you are now.  With no armor, a single arrow will easily end your life.”

Thranduil’s eyes flashed with excitement and he turned out of sight, resting against the stone wall.  Grasping his shaft, the Elvenking moaned with a dominating tone.

_“Your threats contradict your actions.  However, my words ring with true concern as history is against you as I have tamed you once already.”_

“You have fallen for a ruse as I was the one to extinguish your desperate lust that night.”

_“I allowed you to do so in order to mock your pathetic attempts to display your kingship over me.”_

“I had barely stood before you began pleading I make you scream loud enough for Eru to hear you.”

_“And what of your cries?  Do you think Aulë will grant you forgiveness for waking him?”_

With each retort the enraged-lust of the two kings intensified until they could no longer speak to each other.  Thranduil pressed his body tightly against the rock-wall with his eyes firmly shut.  His leaking cock glistened in the moonlight as he imagined the dwarf king within reach.

Thorin had held himself against the wall, thrusting madly into his hand but the sounds of the moaning elf drove him insane.  Unable to see the Elvenking’s seductive body, the dwarf king broke from his pleasure and climbed up the stairs.  He peered over the edge of the wall and continued to stroke himself, eyeing the desperate elf below. 

They fed off each other’s moans until finally the Elvenking climaxed.  Thranduil panted and slid down the wall until he sat with his knees brought up to shoulder height.  He gazed at the moon with sated eyes until a wet substance dripped onto his thighs. 

Thranduil inspected the warm, white liquid and glanced up to the dwarf king looming above him.  Thorin breathed deeply as anger returned while he glared to his manipulative enemy.  The Elvenking glared back, insulted by residue on his body.  In unison both kings snarled at each other.

**“How dare you.”**

A quick swipe of the elf’s hand removed Thorin’s cum in a sacrilegious gesture, wasting the dwarf king’s blessings.  The two glared at each other with their heated cheeks slowly cooling. 

Thranduil refused to look away from his enemy as he stood while grabbing his cloak.  In a smooth motion the Elvenking elegantly covered his naked form with his cape and stood still beneath the dwarf’s gaze. 

Thorin’s eye twitched and he raised his head higher to further insult the Elvenking’s low position.

“Tomorrow will mark the end of your reign if you do not cowardly flee before sunrise.”

_“My dungeons have been lonely as of late.  Their cold steel will welcome you with closed doors as your short years perish inside them.”_

Thorin took in a deep breath, proudly sneering down at the Elvenking before returning to the mountain.  Thranduil continued to dress himself and made his way back to Dale.

The sun was fast approaching.

 

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
